Je clique, je claque, je crache
by meliandra
Summary: Parce que pour Colin, jeune photographe, ce n'était pas qu'une amourette de jeunesse.   Cette fille était la raison même de sa Résistance.


« Colin! Fais attention! »

Ma mère me jeta un regard inquiet. Pour elle, je n'étais qu'un gamin, épris d'une lubie d'enfant depuis une malheureuse petite semaine. Pour tout réponse, j'eus un petit sourire tranquille - même pas exaspéré! - et reportai mon attention sur l'appareil. Avec précaution, je le tournai et retournai entre mes doigts. Le cuir était encore brillant, un peu granuleux, côtoyant l'ossature métallique. Mon père, accroupi à mes côtés, souriait, heureux de partager sa passions avec son fils aîné.

Puis je n'y tins plus et levai l'engin à la hauteur de mon oeil gauche, jusqu'à ce que mes cils effleurent le petit cadrant.

« Ce-n'est-pas-un-jouet! »

Papa fit un petit signe de la main, lui intimant de se taire. Elle n'y connaissait rien, ce n'était pas son domaine. Alors au diable les recommandations maternelles. Il prit mon index droit et le posa sur le déclencheur.

« Là. Appuie. »

Je me retournai et appuyai.

J'immortalisai ma mère, les bras croisés et l'air furibond, tandis qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel. Mon père ébouriffa mes boucles blondes. Ma mère rougit, irritée d'avoir fait le premier, et non moins drôle, objet de ma folie photographique.

« Colin! Arrête! »

Ce que ma mère ne pouvait deviner, c'était que cette exclamation lancée à ma figure n'était que la première d'une longue série.

Je clique, je claque, je crache.

Cet enchaînement, je l'avais répété des milliers de fois.

Lorsque je cliquais, personne ne pouvait réellement s'y attendre. Les sujets posant devant moi étaient eux-même en incapacité de savoir à quel moment précis j'allais prendre la photographie. Le décompte les rassurait. Se reposer dessus était pourtant une erreur: je m'arrangeais en vérité toujours pour que le cliché soit pris quelques secondes plus tard. La seconde de relâchement. Voilà tout ce qui m'intéressait. La fameuse seconde durant laquelle les sujets commençaient à se demander quand est-ce que j'allais enfin déclencher la prise. Froncement du sourcil, un soupir, la détente des épaules, parfois une ébauche de sourire.

Là.

C'était cela que je voulais capturer.

Pas les sourires factices, mensongers, faisant trop souvent croire que la vie n'était que du bonheur partagé.

Je voulais inscrire de la quiétude, du stress, de la fatigue, de la dureté, de la joie pure et simple comme le malheur le plus profond sur la pellicule. Même si mon entourage était agacé par cette passion dévorante.

Mais je ne m'en cachais pas: certaines personnes bénéficiaient plus de mon attention que d'autres. Elle, en particulier.

Elle et sa joie de vivre. Chaque détail de son corps, même ses minuscules rides, ses petits cheveux rebelles, ses yeux chocolat, la finesse de ses poignets, ses taches de rousseur, le feu de sa chevelure.

Ses déboires comme ses réussites. J'aurais pu ouvrir une galerie remplie de photographies ne représentant qu'Elle. J'avais fait tellement de clichés à son insu.

Le « clac ». Parce que c'était à ce son que les photographiés prenaient conscience que leur posture venait d'être immortalisée. Le moment où l'attente se terminait. Où le sort en était jeté.

Chacun avait sa manière de réagir. Le soupir de soulagement des uns, la grimace agacée des autres, le haussement de sourcils de ceux qui ont été surpris dans leur activité. Son rire aussi. Celui qui faisait faire à mon coeur un triple axel, qui me récompensait de l'attente du moment M et de la douleur de mes membres ankylosés par l'immobilisation. Celui qui faisait sourire les autres tour à tour. Il était communicatif. On en ne l'aimait que plus. Cela le faisait craquer, Lui aussi. Il la prenait alors par la taille et déposait un nombre infini de petits baisers dans son cou. Je n'étais même pas jaloux. Il la méritait amplement, sa furie rousse.

Lui, mon idole. J'avais tellement de clichés de lui, classés dans un vieux cahier, côtoyant des commentaires, rédigés par une main enfantine. La mienne. Il était devenu mon sur-moi, bien malgré lui qui fuyait mon objectif et les journalistes. Aujourd'hui, je l'admirais toujours, ne l'enviant point, tant pour ses prouesses que par sa popularité. Même lorsqu'il était parti sauver le monde, laissant planer ce suspense effroyable, je n'avais jamais osé L'approcher. Le courage gryffondorien qu'Elle affichait alors, était au-delà de toute raison. Son grand amour était pourchassé par le gouvernement, passible de mort à tout moment, mais Elle ne flanchait pas. Au contraire, Elle avait reconstruit l'AD, entourée de ses plus proches et fidèles amis. Mais cela, je ne l'avais appris qu'à travers ceux qui avaient fui Poudlard après moi, le né-moldu, qui n'avait fait que passer de maison en maison, entre les mailles du filet du Lord. Et pourtant, j'avais continué ma mission: dénoncer par l'image les atrocités des mangemorts.

Je crachais tout ce qui pouvait servir de pièce à conviction, lorsque viendrait le procès du Lord. Car j'en étais sûr: le survivant vaincrait.

La fumée violette s'enfuyait alors de la parabole métallique. Le mouvement des protagonistes était imprimé sur la pellicule. A jamais. Celui de cette grand-mère qui berçait entre ses bras le corps sans vie de sa petite fille. Celui de ce père pleurant de rage et de désespoir, jetant tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, après avoir appris la rafle des mangemorts chez lui, emportant sa femme et ses enfants. Celui de la longue file de sorciers ayant un parent ascendant moldu, devant le ministère, allant rendre leur baguette.

Je ne pouvais me rendre utile que de cette façon, sans savoir si quelqu'un allait un jour mettre la main sur ces clichés. Si moi-même j'étais encore encore vivant.

Alors, plus que jamais, je passais ma vie à cliquer, claquer, cracher. Je n'en dormais plus, livré à moi-même dans des villages déserts, recueillant quelques témoignages et d'innombrables photographies, dans la limite de la compassion due aux familles décimées et de leur volonté de garder leur dignité, pour surtout ne passer en aucun cas pour un photographe aux idées morbides. Je tentais avant tout de me persuader que je servais à quelque chose. Mais quand on a seize ans et qu'on ne peut plus compter sur personne, alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer.

Et Elle répondit à mon appel muet.

Je marchais sans but dans un petit bois du sud du pays, le reflex en bandoulière, les yeux embués de fatigue. C'était un de ces petits matins de mai encore brumeux, laissant présager l'apparition prochaine du soleil. Les mains dans les poches et le moral dans les chaussettes, j'avançais en traînant des pieds.

Puis je la sentis.

Encore une fois.

Cette petite pièce métallique sous l'emprise du sortilège de protéiforme, dernier héritage de l'Armée de Dumbledore. que j'avais désormais en permanence sur moi, comme un grigri symbolisant ma résistance face au gouvernement. Lentement, je la sortis de ma poche.

Bien plus qu'un simple messager, ce petit bout de métal m'assurait de Sa survie. Car j'en étais sûr, c'était Elle qui les déclenchait. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas question d'un quelconque ralliement à la Salle sur Demande.

De mon doigt, je retraçai les lettres minuscules gravées dessus. « Rassemblement général, Parc ».

J'exultai. J'étais concerné.

Elle m'appelait.

Pour me battre pour nos idéaux.

La voir.

Alors, étouffant un cri de joie, je transplanai devant les grilles de Poudlard, baguette et appareil photo en main.

Je cliquais, je claquais, je crachais. Puis j'envoyais quelques sorts à l'ennemi, pour me frayer un chemin jusqu'au château. Il fallait que je La vois. Maintenant.

Merlin avait dû entendre mes prières, j'arrivai dans l'établissement sans aucune égratignure et une vingtaine de clichées supplémentaires sur la pellicule. Immortaliser la terrible scène était comme vital pour moi: il fallait mêler la dénonciation à l'art, le témoignage à la grâce des combats. Je savais que personne d'autre n'avait été assez fou pour envisager la photographie à un moment pareil.

Moi si. J'allais apporter de la consistance à l'histoire, un support sans commune mesure aux procès qui suivraient la victoire. Notre victoire, dont j'étais persuadé qu'elle ne tarderait pas, malgré le chaos ambiant.

Je dévalai les escaliers, déboulai dans la Grande salle, fis demi-tour.

Elle, Elle, Elle.

« Luna! Luna! »

La petite blonde se retourna, son éternel petit sourire aux lèvres. Et sa robe tâchée de sang.

« Luna... Tu es blessée, va te mettre à l'abris!

-Ce n'est rien, Colin. J'ai déjà enduis mes jambes de sirop de scamarole, je suis protégée pour un moment. »

Je secouai la tête, étonné qu'elle puisse encore me sortir une chose pareille. Cela m'avait presque manqué.

« Dis, tu sais où est... »

Sans attendre, elle me coupa la parole et désigna un débouché derrière moi.

« Là-bas. »

Je renonçai à savoir comment elle avait su à la recherche de qui j'étais, ou à lui demander si elle ne se trompait pas justement de personne. Sans plus attendre, je courus dans la direction indiquée.

Morgane, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi juste la voir.

Je sautai par dessus des pans de murs abattus, des débris de portes explosées. Des corps aussi, sans savoir s'ils étaient morts ou encore vifs. J'échappai quelques fois de justesse à un sort perdu, de mon camps ou de l'adversaire. Quasi-miracle.

Soudain, Elle était là, courant vers la sortie du château, suivie de Neville.

Je L'appelai. En vain. Je me mis à leur poursuite.

« Eh petite raclure! »

Je me retournai. Bellatrix Lestrange.

S'il vous plait, pas maintenant.

Sans plus faire attention à la mangemort, je La rattrapai alors qu'elle était à l'entrée du parc, distançant la meurtrière.

« Attends! »

Elle se retourna.

Son visage était constellée de traces de sang et de poussières. Elle n'en était pas moins magnifique. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Un sourire pour moi.

A bout de souffle, je lui effleurai les bras.

« Je... Merci pour... pour la pièce de l'AD... »

Ses grands yeux bleus me fixaient. Mon coeur leur répondit en une série de battements sourds dont j'en connaissais seul la signification.

Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

Mais le son de ma voix ne sortit jamais de ma bouche.

« Non, c'est moi qui suis heureuse que tu ais pu venir. »

Elle aurait pu parler serbe, je n'aurais pas davantage compris le sens de ses paroles. A peine un murmure parvenait jusqu'à mes oreilles.

Tellement belle.

Et elle me prit dans ses bras.

Le monde pouvait s'écrouler: je respirais son parfum à plein poumon.

« Fais attention à toi », me chuchota-t-elle.

Puis Elle repartit se plonger à nouveau dans le combat, tandis que je restais pétrifié, peinant à croire ce qu'il venait de m'arriver.

Je n'aurais pas dû.

Car si j'avais fait un geste, peut-être aurais-je vu la baguette de Bellatrix Lestrange pointée sur moi.

Si j'avais fait un geste, peut-être aurais-je évité le sortilège de la Mort qui m'était adressé.

Mais si j'avais un geste, peut-être n'aurais-je jamais eu l'occasion de voir Ginny se retourner en criant mon prénom, responsable du dernier battement de mon coeur tandis que je m'écroulais sur les marches de Poudlard, l'appareil-photo en main.


End file.
